Secret Singing Celebrity
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: His voice crooned through the metal box and the other nations squealed. Squealed. America sighed, really his friends just so happened to be fans of his music... that he kept a secret... so they didn't know it was him singing. Oh crud, his face paled, what if they found out about his secret? He was a secret singing celebrity and his friends were his fans.
1. Chapter 1

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _ **Blah**_ = Lyrics of the song

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

America's POV

 _ **Where did I go wrong?**_

 _ **I lost a friend**_

 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

America twitched as the song continued to play on the radio, after all you would be uncomfy to if the song you sang was on the radio… at a meeting with all your friends… who did not know you were the singer. he shifted slightly as England hummed the tune along with the song. Poland finally exclaimed, "I like think this song is like great! Have you heard that the singer is like around 20, but like no one knows his identity?!" The room exploded into gossip, all of the nations were talking about this new singer, his code name was Nocte Salutis, it meant Night of Safety in Latin. The radio started again and America shifted uneasily, "Nocte Salutis has just published a new song! It's called Tempestas also known as Storm!" The song immediately started playing, the room was filled with a sad mournful sound, the violin and pianos sounded eerie and America's voice filtered through the metal box,

 _ **And I beg to you**_

 _ **Please don't let me down**_

 _ **I'm on my knees saying please**_

 _ **I want to be with you**_

 _ **And now it feels like we flew**_

 _ **Away from the storm**_

Apparently Poland was a fan because he squealed and immediately took his phone out to buy the new song. America scratched his head, 'Really, why do they like it so much?" he wondered as the other nations bobbed their head along to the beat. He wondered if he really was that good at singing… naw he wasn't. He listened as Denmark seemed to exclaim from across the room, "Hey they think he's american!" America swallowed nervously as the eyes turned to him, Poland immediately lept up to his face, "Is it true? Is it? Is it? Cause like I want an autograph!" America was never good at lying, he laughed and stuttered, 'Ha Ha Ha, n-no it um, isn't! I- I'm the h-hero I would know!"

By the time the meeting ended he rushed out the room intent on escaping from Poland and Austria. He checked around for anybody following him before running to the recording studio. What he didn't notice was a figure lif the magazine he was holding to reveal white hair and blood red eyes, "Keskeskes! Mein awesome self will get to the bottom of this mystery!".

America entered the recording studio and closed the door, he had pulled on a mask and took out the camera. He went over to a side of the room with instruments and grabbed a loop pedal setting it up, he also grabbed his alto saxophone case and checked it out as he turned on the loop pedal, the reed was a bit broken, but it was still playable. He played a d with the octave key to see if it was in tune, the sound seemed fine he noted. He turned on the loop pedal and the camera and recorded himself playing a melody, as the melody was looped, he recorded himself humming to the tune. The violin he had set up was also taken and used, it offered a harmony. It was all set, he took a breath and sang like a mourning dove.

 _ **dum da dum**_

 _ **I don't want to let you go**_

 _ **dum da dum**_

 _ **Our relationships come to grow**_

 _ **dum da dum**_

 _ **But they save to let go, oh let go of the things you love**_

 _ **dum da dum**_

 _ **So go and be free from my greed**_

And as he sang he never noticed the camera that took pictures and videos of him through the open window. The red eyes glinted, "Keskeskes… blackmail and pranks. We have a victim Gilbird!" The scarlet eyes widened, "Or I can show them at the meeting tomorrow keskeskes"

America sang on, unaware of the trouble that Prussia would cause to him during the next meeting.

The first verse does not belong to me, it is actually part of the song How to save a life by the Fray. But the other 2 verses are by me!


	2. Chapter 2

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _ **Blah**_ = Lyrics of the song

 _Blah_ = what is happening in videos

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

I'm BAACK! Did you miss me? Jeez, I had such crazy project deadlines for the past 2 weeks! But, I managed to finish it all, and I am back in business baby!

Warnings: Poland can scream a lot! America is traumatized by Poland, Austria complements people?

America' POV

America snorted as he turned his head towards the alarm clock near his bed, it read; 8:30 am. He turned away from it, his lethargic brain processed the numbers he had just glimpsed. His eyes widened as he bolted upright, he shrieked, "Oh no! It's 8:30!", He cursed at the paperwork he had stayed up all night to finish and lunged for his closet. The panicking man hopped on one foot towards the bathroom as he tried to fit on the black skinny jeans he had grabbed. "Tony!" he called out to the alien and stumbled into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth as he prepared a coffee. The alien watched in amusement as he ran around the hotel room looking for the white dress shirt he was going to wear, "Ahh! Where is it, where is it, where is it!?" America nearly sobbed in relief when his alien friend lifted his hand to reveal the white clothing he was looking for, "Oh thank fuck!" He grabbed the shirt and hugged his long time friend. He ran out the door with his black messenger bag, never noticing the black satchel on the floor that held his paperwork.

America panted as he burst through the doors of the conference room. He beamed and said, "The hero is here!", the personification of the U.S sat on the empty seat closest to him, oblivious to the wolf-like gleams in Poland and England's eyes (Austria would later deny that he looked at America like he was Mozart). Poland gave into his urge to question the american and leapt on to the man. America's eyes widened, "What are doing!?" he screamed as he flailed around the room, the polish man clinging to him replied with a thousand questions in split seconds, "Tell me! Is it like true?", everybody watched in shock as the american ran around screaming with the polish man clinging on to him like a leech. France was the first to react, he pulled Poland off of America, "Are you okay, Amérique?" he questioned the panicked man. America sighed and sat in his seat, "I'm fine" he slumped over the table as he replied to the french man. England walked up the country he once took care of and slapped him in the face, "You git!" he exploded, "How could not tell us about your singing!?", America's eyes widened, "Since when did you know that?" he questioned the man. Prussia, who was sitting in a corner exclaimed as he stood up, "Keskeskeskes, That was because of the awesome me!" America glared at the albino man and snapped at him, "What do you mean? Show me!" Prussia smirked and replayed the video he had showed the other nations. _America pulled on the mask in his pocket and put it on, it resembled something like close to a masquerade mask, the mask had a curved beak where the nose was, it was white and brown, the beak was made of sparkling jewels that were yellow. It was an eagle, a bald eagle to be exact. America sat on the piano bench and let his fingers flow through the keys. He had already recorded himself playing the other instruments, they consisted of the tin whistle and the guitar. Although he would never admit it, America liked programming and the drums. He sang as he closed his eyes;_

 **The sky is red tonight**

 **We're on the edge tonight**

 **No shooting star to guide us**

' _It reflects us', he thought as he sang on, the constant fighting throughout the centuries, the grudges, the hatred and the love._

 **Eye for an eye**

 **Why tear each other apart?**

 **Please tell me why**

 **Why do we make it so hard?**

 **Look at us now**

 **We only got ourselves to blame**

 **It's such a shame**

 **How many times can we win and lose?**

 **How many times can we break the rules?**

 **Between us**

 **Only teardrops**

 _The song seemed to end as if it were echoing, a sadness that would permit the air never ending._

America's face was pale, the colour drained away. How could he, how dare he! The other nations looked at him with raised eyebrows, Poland once again leapt at him, "That was like amazing!", America looked away blushing, he was rather modest when complemented. "W-well, I um" he stuttered and fell into silence, Austria sniffed, "Well it was mediocre at best.". Translation; That was pretty good!. Poland turned to the man, "Mediocre!? It was like amazing, we never knew you could sing like that." America smiled and scratched his head as he looked at the other nations, they nodded. Embarrassed, he turned away and cleared his throat, "Well, we should continue the meeting, global warming?" he turned to Germany expectantly, the man nodded and clicked through the slideshow.

So, the other nations found out and America managed to change the subject, but he's not off the hook yet!

The song was called Only Teardrops by Emmelie De Forest


	3. Chapter 3

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _ **Blah**_ = Lyrics of the song

 _hbisd_ = what is happening in videos

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

I've actually decided that this is going to be a rather short kinda thing… yeah

Warnings: the end is coming!

America's POV

America stood and stretched, his bones cracked as he yawned, "Well The meetings over! I gotta go, see ya guys." The meeting seemed to stretch on as time passed, by the time it had ended, America was hungry. He exited the building and managed to forget his black satchel.

Poland's POV

Poland noticed the black leather bag on the floor, it was left by America. He peeked at the others, nobody had seen it… yet. He jumped up and grabbed the bag, curiosity overwhelmed him and he pulled out the papers inside, as he observed them, he realized the papers had lyrics, really sad lyrics. He looked at the lyrics of some pages and grimaced.

 **2am; where do I begin,**

 **Crying off my face again.**

 **The silent sound of loneliness**

 **Wants to follow me to bed.**

He turned the page

 **Loneliness**

 **Loneliness**

 **Loneliness**

 **My heart is opening, I want to be set free**

Another page

 **She wants to go home**

 **But nobody's home**

 **That's where she lies**

 **Broken inside**

 **With no place to go**

 **No place to go**

 **To dry her eyes**

 **Broken inside**

Poland turned to the other nations and looked at them, "This is like kinda creepy, I mean, America is like a really happy nation, this is all sad songs!" The other nations peered at the lyrics written on the papers and frowned. England looked at the others, "Maybe he's going through a phase?".

America's POV

America was unhappy, screw it, he was downright depressed. His cowlick was even drooping, he had accidentally lost his papers with all his lyrics, he grumbled and paced around. "Where could it be?" he muttered, the doorbell rang. The tall blonde turned and shuffled to the door, as the door swung open he looked up to see some of the other nations. "What are you doing here?" he asked the others as they stood in front of him, England didn't say anything, he only held up a bunch of papers. AMerica beamed, "Oh! Thanks dudes! I was looking for that." As he made to grab the pile of papers, England pulled them away and smirked, "Nu-uh, you have to let us into an agreement." America raised his eyebrows, "Agreement?" he echoed, the nations all smirked, England said almost cockily, "Yes, if you let us sing some of your songs, then you can have these papers back." America contemplated the thought, well he had lots of songs, he could just let them sing one and stuff. He nodded, "But only one!" he said as he pointed a finger at them, they nodded, "Deal."

It had gone too well and one thing led to another, really America was in a band. It was rather popular to. Their name was The Bald Eagle, it was rather ironic that America had a band, he loved to sing alone, to actually do one thing alone and now he was doing it with everyone. The others (England, Canada, and strangely Russia) had agreed to wearing masquerade masks, each mask representing their national animal ("Dude, Canada, your national animal is the beaver?!", "Shut up eh!", "Da! I agree, America should shut his mouth!"). They were rather popular, America was the lead vocalist he also played the electric guitar and was the rhythm guitar, Russia played the bass guitar, Canada played the drums (surprisingly for a soft guy, he can be pretty wild), England also played the guitar. The others also sang, they went on tours around the world and set up many charity causes, America had always wanted to help others (He would never admit to the one time he cried about the many people suffering...live). Their identities were almost found out many times, but they managed to keep them secrets. 2 years had past since America's identity was found out by the other nations, Poland did manage to get an autograph, it was rather comical. America sighed in satisfaction as he layed on the tour bus bed, life was eventful, and rather full of fangirls popping up everywhere, but it was fun. Everything was great. Screams came from outside the bus and he peered over the window to see Russia running away from a horde of girls, the vodka lover lept into the bus and closed the door, the girls crowded around the bus and jumped up and down in excitement, America groaned, not again… scratch that, life was not that great sometimes

The first lyrics a from Christina Perri's The Lonely, the second is (You should know this!) Germany's character song, Einsamkeit which is also called Loneliness. The third is Avril Lavigne's, Nobody's Home. So short… don't worry, I have something new coming up!


End file.
